R1
From Outside You enter through the dense foliage into the mouth of an underground cavern. A warm, stale air expels towards you from below, as the cavern seems to be sloped downward. This entry chamber is the size of a large room, about 30ft in each dimention. In the dim light you can see ahead of you are ''three tunnels that split off into different directions, winding their way deeper into the cave. Searching the Walls' '''Perception DC 25 +1/10': ''You see a small crevice in the wall here, it looks like something burrowed it, it's only large enough for a small creature to crouch in, or a medium creature to crawl through.'' Net Trap Perception DC 20: A thin wire stretches across your path, faintly gleaming in the light. * +5: There is a net laying on the ground, camouflaged to match the texture of the cavern floor * +10: Large rocks hang suspended in the air, acting as counterweights to the net, tripping the wire will release them to lift the net. * +15: You see the rocks may fall onto scrapped metal, making a clanging noise as they fall. Sounding alarm as to a capture of intruders. Disable Device DC 20: You carefully sever the wire, preventing the ability to trip it Cutting or Disable Fail: ''Pulling on the wire as you sever it, you spring the trap.'' Unnoticed Tripped!: ''As you cross into the room, you feet trip a thin wire that springs a net up from underneath you. The net rushes upwards towards the ceiling as 4 heavy rocks that counterweight it drop. They fall onto scrap metal hidden and a loud clanging emits throughout the chamber.'' Reflex DC 20. Fail: You are snagged in the net as it quickly pulls you up to the ceiling. Getting Down: '''20' high, 3d6 falling damage, Acrobatics DC 15: 2d6 only '''Success: You deftly jump out of the way from the net and watch as it flies up. Rocks Fall (2d4+2) Kobolds rush into the room to see what sprung their trap, their bows are drawn and they unleash a volley of arrows at you. Roll initiative. From K1 Poking your head out of the small hole, you feel fresh air blowing from from your right and you see the damaged trap that you encountered when you first entered. To your left are the three tunnels that you first chose from. From T1.1 .You feel fresh air blowing into you, could this the exit? Yes, of sorts, as you look around the chamber and see that this is where you first entered from. To your left are the other two tunnels back into the caves. From T1.2 .You feel fresh, cool air blowing into you, could this the exit? Yes, of sorts, as you look around the chamber and see that this is where you first entered from. To your left and your right are the other tunnels back deeper into the caves. From T1.3 .You feel fresh air blowing into you, could this the exit? Yes, of sorts, as you look around the chamber and see that this is where you first entered from. To your right are the other two tunnels back into the caves.